The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollination of the Princess variety (USDA non-patented) and the Fantasy variety (USDA non-patented) hybridized in May 2003. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2004. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2005 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2005 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2006 at the International Fruit Genetics LLC research facility near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least one generation of asexual reproduction.